dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
M.O.D.O.K. vs. Susano'o
M.O.D.O.K from Marvel (DENSIFY1) takes on Susano'o from BlazBlue (Zinniax-13) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction M.O.D.O.K. was sitting around as he was trying to come up with a new way to defeat his enemies. This thinking process was interrupted by a man. M.O.D.O.K.: Ah Yuuki Terumi! Terumi: How the hell do you know my name. M.O.D.O.K.: I knew you were coming for me before you knew it. Your attempt to kill me will fail. This start to irritate Terumi as he started to grab the armor and fused to become Susano’o. Susano’o: Time to take out a big head like you. M.O.D.O.K.: Please, I already know this result. Susano’o: Your blood spilled. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Blooming Villain) The corrupted intelligence headbutted Susanoo away, then grabbed a rope, pulling him like a hook and smashing him down. Luckily, Susanoo teleported away as the monstrous attack smashed into the lab, sending debris everywhere. The true vessel aiming his horn back to blast M.O.D.O.K. with rapid laser beams. M.O.D.O.K.: Get back here! He uses his rocket chair and used it as jetpack to chase Susanoo. He zig-zagged from left to right, evading Susanoo's grabs. When M.O.D.O.K. got close, Susanoo kicked his feet out, but the corrupted intelligence retreated back in time, his fist emerging from above and barging into Susanoo's face. Susanoo retaliated by ramming into M.O.D.O.K., where a wide beam of dark energy erupted out, sending the corrupt intelligence back. In the laboratory, they flew at each other, exchanging attacks with vigorous fury until they clashed mid-air, fist to fist. M.O.D.O.K.’s own hand emerged to smite Susanoo, but he broke off from the clash just in time to evade it and kicked the corrupt intelligence down to the ground. He teleported to where M.O.D.O.K. was and tried to barrage him with a dark sword. However, half of M.O.D.O.K.'s body burst out and absorbed the assault, charging forward and smashing it's fist down on Susanoo, who flew back to dodge. He ascended above the corrupt intelligence, but a laser from M.O.D.O.K. hit his back left leg and dragged him down, right into another blast from his rocket chair. M.O.D.O.K. teleported and emerged by pummeling Susanoo into the ground, picking him up and tossing him at the carbon copy, who was charging up for a more powerful strike. To his astonishment, Susanoo recovered mid-air and teleported behind M.O.D.O.K., kicking him in the back of the head and ramming into him with the unit, blasting the corrupt intelligence with an additional laser beam for more damage. Susanoo: It's time for the future, to truly… begin! Expect to taste my final secret technique, with your own body! …It's the end!! Right as Susanoo would of turned M.O.D.O.K. into ash, his laser beams intercepted his dark blade, forcing another clash. Susanoo: I will destroy you! M.O.D.O.K.: By my calculations, you’ll be dead in seconds!! M.O.D.O.K. then hits Susanoo into a pit that emerged out of nowhere. His Body grows to gigantic scales is seen charging down the the pit towards Susanoo. The corrupt intelligence then grabbed the Susanoo unit with a tight grip as an iron gate closes further up. M.O.D.O.K.: You'll never get out! With that the corrupt intelligence then crushes the Susano’o unit and slams Yuuki Terumi to the ground. K.O. M.O.D.O.K. then shrunk in size and emerged in the lab, before teleporting Yuuki Terumi’s body out of sight. M.O.D.O.K.: That was pathetic. Now another is challenging me. Time to wait for him to come. Results Winning Combatant: M.O.D.O.K.: 12 Susano’o: 2 Winning Method: K.O.: 11 Death: 1 Details Follow M.O.D.O.K.’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament